1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an improved biofeedback exercise stimulation apparatus for exercising control over the abdominal muscles.
2. Description of Related Art
Bio-feedback apparatuses for the exercising of abdominal muscles are well-known devices which most commonly use specialized belts to position and retain relatively large mechanisms in a specific location relative to the user""s abdomen. These devices typically provide some type of feedback signal to the user when they have relaxed their abdominal muscles. The bulk of these apparatuses generally make them inconvenient to use during normal daily activities.
In one such apparatus, namely U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,540 to Wheeler et al., a position sensing and signaling system is disclosed that is small enough that it can be attached to a user""s belt, or in the alternative, near the waist line using a belt attachment mechanism that is comprised of a lever with a hook end. The outer case or housing of the Wheeler et al. system is a flat parallelpiped shape that also contains an external sense lever mechanism that is positioned in proximity with the user. Both the lever and the hook of the belt attachment mechanism and the sense lever mechanism are located on the rear of the housing. It is essential for the function of the Wheeler et al. sensing lever mechanism that the user place the device outside of the belt or garment in a position so that it will be able to fall freely away from an overhanging or pendulous abdomen. Thus, the Wheeler et al. apparatus senses the position of the abdominal muscles by having the sensor freely rotating on a horizontal hinge, but directly positioned next to the user. An increase in pressure between the user and the belt relative to the angle of the rotating sensor causes activation of the sensor.
While different sensing mechanisms are envisaged for the Wheeler et al. apparatus, the primary embodiment of Wheeler et al. uses the sense lever mechanism at the rear of the housing that is in close proximity to the body of the user. The sense lever mechanism is actuated by a variable resistive sponge device with a plurality of embedded electrodes that detects small changes in pressure at its attachment point on a belt or at the waist line in response to the relaxing of the user""s abdominal muscles. When the sensing mechanism is activated it sends a signal that is used to provide a vibration or sound signal to the user.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved biofeedback exercise stimulation apparatus which is lightweight, compact and self-supporting in the belt or waistband of the user.
A biofeedback exercise stimulation apparatus for positioning inside a waistband of a person for indicating when the user has relaxed and expanded their abdominal muscles. The apparatus includes a housing having a front side configured and dimensioned to be self-retaining or self-supporting when inserted inside a waistband of a person. The apparatus further includes an upper section, a mid section, and a lower section. The upper section has a power source and at least one signal mechanism. Signal outputs envisioned include a multicolored light, vibration, sound, and a low voltage electrical stimulation. The mid section is configured and dimensioned to be retained in the waistband of the user and includes a sensor mechanism on the front side connected with the at least one signal mechanism. The sensor mechanism detects increased pressure between the body of the user and the waistband. The lower section has a streamlined shape configured for ease of insertion inside the waistband.